Prank Mission, I Lose My Thing
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Niat ngerjain Shion yang berulang tahun, Sakura malah kehilangan STNK motornya! Wah, apa kabar kalau ayahnya yang galak itu tahu? Sasuke juga kena semprot!/AU. OOC.


**Prank Mission, I Lose My Thing**

 **By Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _OOC, AU, Slice of Life, Sakura's POV, Romance/Friendship_.

 _Pairs: SasukexSakura minor:GaaraxSakura minor:MenmaxShion very-minor:NarutoxHinata_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Bicara soal kesialan? _Bad day?_ Oh, aku punya banyak. Tapi kali ini aku mau cerita tentang kejadian di hari Minggu tanggal 25 bulan lalu. Alasannya, di hari Sabtu, aku merasa _mainstream_ dan baik-baik saja.

 _Yeah, but_ _the following day is surprise then desperate me so hard_.

Di hari itu, aku bangun diluar ekspektasi hari libur biasa. Jika biasanya jam setengah 8 aku bangun, maka di hari itu jam 6 aku sudah lompat ke kamar mandi dan mengambil sikat gigi. Aku mulai meraup air untuk cuci muka, sembari menggosok gigi dan mengingat apa saja agenda yang harus kulakukan hari ini.

Belum selesai melamun di depan wastafel, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di tangga. Sudah pasti dia mencariku. Oh, aku langsung teringat punya agenda penting hari itu; _Excecussion Day Ul_ _ang T_ _ah_ _un_ _Shion_ _._

"Eh, Sasuke!" aku meneriakinya dari depan wastafel. Aku bisa melihat bayangannya di tangga karena tangga dan wastafelku letaknya bersebelahan. Dia mendongak.

"Woi," balasnya.

"Aaah, aku belum mandiiiiii" teriakku. Aku langsung buru-buru berkumur dan mengelap muka.

"Haiiish, ya udah mandi dulu, sana. Kamu nanti dijemput Gaara. Aku disuruh ke Yakugiri duluan."

"Iya, iyaa. Eh bentar, aku ambilin kunci motorku." Aku tahu Sasuke ke kosku berniat meminjam motorku, karena dia sendiri tidak punya kendaraan pribadi di sini, kota dimana kami berkuliah. Aku lari ke kamar, ambil kunci motor dan melemparnya ke Sasuke.

"STNK?"

"Oh ya bego. Lupaaaa" aku balik ke kamar buru-buru mengambil STNK dan melemparnya lagi ke dia.

"Oke, kamu mandi, buruan. Aku duluan." Sasuke buru-buru turun tangga.

"Iyaaaa"

Dan aku kembali ke kamar. Sampai di kamar, niat mau ambil handuk lalu mandi entah kenapa tidak terealisasikan karena...mager. _Ah, gak usah mandi aja kali ya? Lagian_ _,_ _biasanya aku gak mandi aja pada gak nyadar hahahaha._ Batinku. Jadi aku cuma ambil jins hitam yang kemarin kupakai dan kaos oblong yang juga hitam dari lemari. Kupadukan juga dengan _sweater_ longgar abu-abu yang harusnya udah masuk keranjang cuci dari kemarin. Kusisir rambutku pakai jari, lalu menyemprot minyak wangi ke badan banyak-banyak.

Kemudian aku banting badan ke kasur, bermaksud rebahan sebentar sembari menunggu Gaara. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ada yang memanggilku dari arah tangga.

"Raaaa"

Suara Sasuke. Lho? Katanya berangkat duluan?

"Yaaaa" balasku teriak. Aku buru-buru keluar kamar dan menemui mukanya di tangga.

"Ayok, sekarang."

"Hah? O-oke, oke" saking kelihatannya si Sasuke buru-buru, aku jadi tidak sempat bertanya kenapa aku tidak jadi keluar dengan Gaara. Okelah, mungkin perubahan rencana.

Aku masuk kamar lagi, mengambil dompet dan hp. Bodo amat, aku langsung memakai sandal jepit dan kami buru-buru menuruni tangga. Memanasi motor sebentar, lalu buka _maps_ dan tancap gas ke taman Yakugiri, tempat dimana aku dan Sasuke mendapat tugas sebagai pemberi _clue_ di _game_ yang dimainkan Shion.

Jadi, beberapa waktu sebelum hari _surprise_ Shion, kami, (Aku, Sasuke, Gaara, Menma, Hinata, Kak Temari, dan lain-lain—gak ingat semuanya) membuat _group_ _chat_ di sebuah aplikasi _chatting_ untuk menyusun rencana. Rencananya, kami membuat satu _mission_ diluar asrama untuk Shion dengan memberinya _clue_ yang pada akhirnya nanti mengharuskan Shion kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Semacam _tour-prank._ _Game_ ini dilakukan untuk mengalihkan Shion agar tim dekorasi bisa leluasa merombak kamar cewek itu dengan hiasan.

Oke, balik lagi ke diriku dan Sasuke yang lagi di jalan. Tidak lama, sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, aku dan Sasuke sampai di taman Yakugiri. Kami berdua langsung mencari tempat ayunan panjang di area taman, _spot_ yang memang sudah kami sepakati dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Karena hari itu _car free day_ ,aku dan Sasuke agak kesusahan mencarinya. Ramai sekaliii. Ternyata arena permainan itu dekat dengan posisi parkir motor kami, sedangkan dari tadi kami berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Ah, begonya. Kami mencari tempat duduk disitu, dan menunggu Shion datang dengan Ino.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanyaku membuka obrolan.

"Belum. Mandi aja enggak." balasnya santai. Aku tertawa.

"Sama. Tadi aja aku gak sempat minum abis bangun tidur. Kesiangaaan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kamu sih, mandi gak mandi gak ada bedanya."

Tuh, kan. Sudah kuduga cowok ini akan membalas begitu. Bukannya tersinggung, aku tertawa enteng. Memang aku jarang mandi, kok. Sudah biasa dibilang seperti itu. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah yakin kalau aku gak benar-benar berniat mau mandi waktu di kos tadi.

"Gak lapar? Kayaknya Shion masih lama." kata Sasuke sambil membaca perkembangan _mission_ lewat _chat_. "Shion itu habis mandi masih harus ngeritingin rambut, pake _foundation_ , _eyeshadow_... Ini anak ribet banget." Gerutunya.

"Ya kali, cewek seribet itu. Hahaha" balasku. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mau cari makan. Kamu mau?"

"Carikan minum aja, Sas. Aku hauss."

"Oke, tunggu disini sebentar." Dan dia menghilang di keramaian. Tak lama, dia kembali sambil menenteng plastik kresek putih dan satu botol air mineral.

"Nih, minum dulu."

" _Thanks_... Apa itu? Lumpia?" tanyaku begitu melihatnya mengambil bungkusan berlapis kertas minyak berbentuk silinder.

Sasuke mulai menggigit lumpianya. "Iya. Mau?" dia menyodorkan bekas gigitannya ke depan mukaku. Aku gigit sekali.

"Alot." sungutku. "Isinya kayak tahu...apa tuh, namanya?"

"Tahu berontak. Isinya sayur semua."

"Yah, apalah itu namanya. Aku biasanya kalo makan lumpia pakai isian rebung. Khas Kumo, 'gitu."

"Oh...khas Kumo. Aku baru tau."

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak menghabiskan lumpianya, tidak tahan sama alotnya. Tiba-tiba ada badut yang berjoget di depan kami sambil diiringi lagu dangdut. Seketika tempat kami dikerubungi anak-anak yang heboh membuntuti si badut.

"Haduuhh. Aku gak suka yang begituan. Serem." sungutku lagi. Aku lupa tanggapan Sasuke, tapi seingatku dia juga tidak begitu suka dengan badut. Waktu badut itu berhenti _show_ dan menyodorkan wadah uang receh, aku dan Sasuke tidak menceburkan koin sepeserpun. Habisnya berisik, sih... kan sebel.

Setelah itu, kami masih menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai akhirnya duo pirang itu muncul.

"Lho, Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian kok, bisa disini?" datang-datang Shion langsung teriak histeris.

Aku hanya cengar-cengir. "Aaah Shioonn, Inooo, kok bisa disini jugaa?" aku pura-pura kaget.

"Lagi jalan-jalan, lah. Minggu-Minggu 'gini." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, bohong bangeet. Pasti kalian jadi bagian permainan ini, kan? Ngaku aja, dehh." selidiknya.

"Permainan apaan sih, orang jalan-jalan kesini, masa gak boleh? Kebetulan aja, kali." kata Sasuke datar. Sementara Ino terlihat sibuk merekam dengan hpnya.

" _Alright guys_ , disini udah ada Sakura, Sasuke di Yakugirii! Yeaayy! _say hi_ dongg _,_ " cuap Ino ke kamera. Aku dadah-dadah aja ke sana.

"Daripada bingung, mendingan kamu main sulap sama aku." kata Sasuke kepada Shion sambil mengeluarkan segepok kartu dari sakunya. "Kocok dulu kartunya. Kalau sudah, pilih satu kartu, terserah pilih yang mana." Cowok itu mulai memberi instruksi. Shion nurut-nurut saja.

"Tuh, kan. Kalian itu pasti ada apa-apa deh, disini." Shion masih merasa geli bisa bertemu kami di tempat itu. Kamera Ino setia merekam, tentu aja dia sambil cuap-cuap. Daaaan, aku gak paham dan gak ingat bagaimana proses Sasuke memainkan triknya, tapi yang jelas, ada satu kartu tersisa di tangan Shion. Dan ketika dibalik, ada _notes_ tertulis disitu, yang tertulis: " _you have to find my girl_ _"_

"OOOHHH GADIS! IYA GADIS! AKU TAU, AKU TAAAUUU." teriak Shion girang. "Ayo Ino, buruan kita balik ke motornya Menma!" ujarnya sambil buru-buru menarik tangan Ino. Baru aku ingat Menma pernah memberi tahu kami kalau "Gadis" itu adalah sebutan yang Shion berikan untuk memanggil motornya. Tapi kata Menma, itu sudah lama sekali. Cowok itu yakin kalau Shion lupa soal itu.

"Ah, ya ampun, 'Yon. Sabar, dongg. Beneran kamu udah bisa menangkap _clue_ _-_ nya?" Ino mencoba ngeles. Yah, tujuan utama kami itu mengulur waktu agar anak-anak yang tugas mendekor kamar Shion bisa lebih lama menyiapkannya. Nah, Shion yang langsung bisa menebak _clue_ seperti itu membuat kami khawatir tim dekor belum menyelesaikan tugasnya ketika cewek bermata ungu itu sampai di asrama.

"Yakin, No-No. Udah, ayok cepat balik ke parkiran. Sakuraaa, Sasukeee, kami duluan, yaa. Mau menyelesaikan misi bodoh ini dulu. Dadaaahh!" teriak Shion sambil membawa kabur Ino yang dipanggilnya No-No barusan. Dan mereka pun menghilang di keramaian.

"Ini lebih cepat daripada dugaan kita. Dia kok, langsung bisa nebak _clue_ _-_ nya, sih? Kita harus buruan balik." Sasuke mulai gusar.

"Ya udah, ya udah… _slow_ , dong. Oke, kita langsung menyusul mereka ke Minabu. Yuk," ajakku santai. Minabu adalah daerah tempat asrama Shion berada. Tempat dimana semua anak berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Shion.

"Hn… aku baru ingat, mereka gak langsung ke Minabu. C _lue_ selanjutnya mengarah ke asrama Kinashi dulu." Sasuke terlihat menilik layar di hpnya, barangkali mengecek waktu. "Tapi kita langsung pergi saja."

Aku mengedarkan pandang. Tampak banyak orang yang masih betah berlama-lama meramaikan Yakugiri. Ada banyak penjaja makanan pasar, gerombolan orang yang sedang bercengkerama atau lari-lari kecil, anak-anak yang tertawa riang bermain _roller blade_ … Sepertinya terlalu sayang kalau pergi terlalu cepat. Dan pula, aku masih lapar.

"Yakin? Masih ada waktu, kan? Jalan-jalan dulu, deh." usulku. Cowok ber- _hoodie_ biru tua di sebelahku mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas, sebelum matanya yang tajam berhenti di depan mukaku.

"Terlalu ramai. Kita cari makan di tempat lain saja."

Aku menghela napas. Sasuke memang tidak suka berada di tempat yang banyak orangnya seperti ini. Dasar manusia kaku satu ini…

Sasuke beranjak, aku mengekorinya setengah hati. "Kita mau cari makan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Cari makanan di sepanjang jalan saja. Sekali arah ke Minabu." Jawabnya tanpa susah-susah menengok ke mukaku. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menggerutu.

"Gak asik, ah."

Cowok itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku otomatis ikut berhenti agar tidak menabrak punggungnya. Dia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku _hoodie_ -nya, lalu menoleh kepadaku, memberiku tatapan yang-entah-artinya-apa.

"Kita kesini kapan-kapan. Jangan sekarang. _Date_ sekarang gak bakalan asik." Katanya sambil menarik sebelah tanganku, lalu membawaku menyelap-nyelip keramaian tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk merespon.

" _Date?_ Siapa yang berharap pingin nge- _date_ sama cowok kaku macam kamu?" kataku saat kami sudah dekat dengan area parkir motor. Sasuke masih ngotot menarik-narikku layaknya anjing piaraan.

"Gak usah protes. Siapa yang kemarin minta _jogging_ ke CFD tapi ngomel sendiri gara-gara bangun kesiangan?" katanya datar sambil membimbingku meloncat turun dari trotoar.

" _Hmph_ —" aku langsung mengatupkan bibir. Oh, omelanku yang itu. Yah, aku memang sering berkoar-koar tentang agenda satu itu, sih.

"Tapi kan, gak nge- _date_ juga." kami sudah berdiri di samping motorku, dan Sasuke melepaskan tanganku, lalu aku melanjutkan, "Lagian apa yang udah membentur kepalamu, sih? Kamu kan, tuna asmara. Bisa ya, bicara _date_ juga?" cibirku.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, melengos memakai helmnya. "Gak usah ngejek kalau situ sendiri belum pernah punya cowok. Dan malah menempeli cowok buta asmara ini tiap hari."

Kami masih saling ejek sampai sudah duduk berkendara di atas motor, menyusuri jalan raya yang lumayan lengang karena masih pagi. Tapi apa dayaku yang mendapat cowok-yang-tidak-bisa-dibantah sebagai lawanku berdebat, jelas aku kalah ujung-ujungnya.

Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan motor di sebelah warung tenda yang menjual bubur ayam. Kami sudah setengah jalan menuju asrama Minabu. Karena masih ada waktu, kami berdua memutuskan untuk makan di warung itu. Sasuke mengecek _group chat_ dan membacakan balasan dari Hinata yang _stand by_ di asrama Minabu sedari pagi; _Sasuke dan Sakura boleh makan dulu. Asal jangan lama-lama, ya. Kami sudah sembunyi di gang samping asrama Minabu. Kalian langsung menyusul begitu selesai._

Aku dan Sasuke bisa lega sedikit. Bersyukur bisa mencari makan dulu. Perut kami sudah menjerit sedari tadi, soalnya. Yah, itu akan lekas menjadi surga jika Hinata tidak tiba-tiba memberi sinyal SOS menyuruh kami harus cepat menyusul ke Minabu.

"Aduh, Sasss. Kita disuruh buruan kesana. Shion sama Ino sudah _otw_ ke asrama katanya." kataku sambil memantau di _group chat_.

Sasuke menghela napas geram, tapi ekspresinya lesu."Kalau begitu buburnya di bungkus?"

"Yup, bungkus aja."

Bubur sudah di tangan dan Sasuke yang membayarnya.

Singkat cerita, kami sampai di Minabu. Kami langsung berbelok ke gang samping asrama Minabu dan melihat Menma, Hinata, Gaara, Tenten, dan Sai bersembunyi di belakang sebuah mobil. Sasuke memarkirkan motorku di belakang mobil yang paling belakang diantara tiga mobil yang parkir di gang itu. Aku dan Sasuke langsung bergabung dengan mereka.

Kulihat Tenten membawa kue _tart_ dengan taburan parutan cokelat batang bertancapkan lilin angka 18. Dalam hati aku baru menyadari bahwa Shion jauh lebih muda dariku, haha. Kukira itu ulang tahunnya yang ke-19.

Di situ ada Gaara yang sibuk memegang kamera dan merekam ke arah depan gang dimana motor Shion bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu. Ada Hinata juga yang wajah bulatnya sudah dibanjiri peluh tipis-tipis, masih sibuk dengan hpnya, memonitor info dari Ino di _group chat_. Menma berdiri dengan tegangnya. Dan Sai, cowok yang hidungnya ditenggeri kaca mata minus itu terlihat sibuk membaca buku politik _or something like that_ sembari mengawasi _tart_ yang dipegang Tenten, takut kalau-kalau nanti Tenten tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _tart_ itu atau bagaimana. Semua sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Oh ya, kutanya Sai, "Kenapa kamu baca begituan disaat-saat kayak gini, Saiii?" tanyaku geli sendiri.

Dijawabnya dengan datar nan polos, "Biar gak gugup, lah."

Aku ketawa. Dasar cowok _nerd_ super-ultra polos ini. Cakep-cakep tapi kelewat _clueless_. Gak nyambung abis… ckckck.

"Beneran Shion udah _otw_ kesini?" tanyaku.

"Mereka tadi ternyata _otw_ ke asrama Kinashi tadi, hehehe." Hinata, cewek yang rambut ungunya digerai itu menjawab dengan watadosnya. Aku cengo.

"Ah, kali gitu sempat makan buburnya tadiii" Sasuke mencak-mencak.

"Ya udah, makan aja disini kalau gak tahan laparnya." balas Hinata. Tanpa babibu lagi, cowok ber- _hoodie_ itu melesat mengambil buburnya di _dashboard_ motor, lalu jongkok dan dan mulai melahap buburnya dengan rakus.

"Hei," celetuknya padaku.

"Apa?" aku meliriknya dari posisi berdiri. "Aku nanti saja makannya. Gak lucu kalau Shion datang, aku masih pegang suapan bubur," candaku.

"Hn. Bodo amat, aku lapar." Sasuke kembali lahap memakan buburnya.

Aku habiskan beberapa menit hanya memonitor _group chat_ dan menyandarkan punggungku ke bodi depan mobil yang menghimpit tempat persembunyian kami bertujuh. Aku mulai memperhatikan Gaara yang sedari tadi diam, sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Woi, Gaar." Sapaku sambil mendekat, ikut jongkok di sisi lain mobil.

"Hn? Apa?" seperti biasa, balasnya dengan nada kasar plus tampang kurang ajar.

"Diam aja dari tadi. Ngomong, kek." Ujarku sok-sok ketus.

"Aku lagi fokus. Profesional harus fokus." Balasnya sok-sokan pula.

"Hmmm. Ya, ya, ya. 'Serah deh."

"Eh, _guysss_. Lihat _tart_ _-_ nyaaa. Gawat nih, mulai meleleehh." Jerit Tenten.

"Pasti karena kena panas. Kelamaan nunggu nih, aduh." gerutu Hinata.

"Gimana posisi Shion, Ta? Udah _otw_?" tanya Menma kepada Hinata. "Eh, itu bisa gak sih, kita taruh ke kulkas mana kek, biar gak meleleh-meleleh amat." Racau cowok berambut hitam _spike_ itu. Dia adalah orang yang paling tegang sedari tadi daripada yang lainnya.

"Kulkasnya siapa, Menn. Udah gak apa-apa, santai aja. Nanti kan, dimakan juga. Daripada nanti kita kecolongan Shionnya muncul. Santai nak, santaaaaai." Balasku.

Semua percakapan tak berguna sebagai pelampiasan gugup berlanjut beberapa menit kemudian, sampai akhirnya Shion dan Ino sampai di depan asrama. Mereka terlihat memasuki garasi. Panik, kami mulai ribut. Tenten dan Hinata mulai ribut menyalakan lilin. Kami yang bersembunyi segera bergerak cepat mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

Daaaaannnnnnn... _**bang!**_ Serta-merta kami menyanyikan _Happy Birthday_ _._ Shion yang masih terkaget-kaget dengan _surprise_ kami, meniup lilinnya. Cewek berambut pirang panjang itu memeluk kami satu-persatu. Aku berpelukan dengannya juga.

Kami yang dengan jahatnya tidak mengucapkan selamat di tanggal 21 kemarin—tanggal tepatnya ulang tahun Shion—saling mengaku kalau itu hanyalah aksi pura-pura-bodoh kami saja, karena kami telah merancang kejutan ini. Dan setelah itu, kami semua masuk ke ruang tamu asrama Minabu. Di ruangan itu terlihat penuh dengan barang, seperti bungkusan-bungkusan hitam yang dijajar dari ujung sampai ujung. Sepertinya itu bagian dari rencana _Charity_ _,_ proyek amal kampus yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

Bukannya langsung dilanjut acara potong kue, kami malah sibuk melepas capek. Gaara dan Menma yang curhat tidak tidur semalaman karena takut kesiangan, dan percakapan-percakapan lain, sepertinya lebih menarik daripada memotong _tart_.

"Lagian, Tenten dan Sai pergi ke gereja dulu. Kita potong kuenya setelah mereka berdua balik ke sini," kata Shion.

Kami yang belum sempat _me_ _nonton_ kamar Shion, langsung antusias _ngibrit_ ke kamarnya. Bagaimana sih, rupa dekor yang Menma gembar-gemborkan di grup? Daaaannn, setelah menengoknya sendiri, uh! Aku langsung _speechless._ Di siku dinding kamar, terdapat lampu-lampu hias warna oranye bergelantungan diselipi dengan potongan-potongan foto _tumblr._ Tersemat juga tulisan dari potongan karton warna hitam menempel di dinding, _"Happy B'Day"._ Sementara di kasurnya, tergeletak sebuket bunga mawar yang di- _pilox_ hitam dengan selipan bebungaan putih dan ungu.

Uuuuhh _SWEET MAX!_

Anak-anak langsung mengantre untuk _selfie_ dengan latar dekorasi itu. Termasuk aku sendiri, tak mau ketinggalan. Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Aku mengajak Sasuke berfoto bersama, lalu berfoto dengan Gaara, kemudian menggaet Hinata. Puas berfoto ria, kami kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku duduk-duduk santai di sofa, menemani Gaara yang berbaring. Cowok berambut marun itu berusaha untuk membalas tidurnya yang tidak kesampaian semalam. Gaara mencak-mencak karena tidak juga kunjung berhasil tidur.

"Efek kopi semalam, nih..." gerutunya lucu.

Kulihat dia mengalihkan kekesalannya dengan memindahkan _file-file_ jepretan momen tadi ke laptop. Ternyata bukan hanya jepretan foto saja, tetapi juga _file_ berisi video rekaman _tribute_ persiapan dekorasi di asrama Kinashi semalam. Selesai semua _file_ dipindah, aku menggerecokinya.

"Gaar, Gaar, nonton, dongg.." kataku seraya menggeser badannya dari depan laptop. Cowok itu tidak memprotes dan membiarkanku melihat hasil jepretannya.

Setelah asyik melihat foto-foto, kami beralih menonton video _tribute_ persiapan _surprise_. Di video itu aku melihat ekspresi Hinata, Kak Temari, Menma dan lainnya yang lucu-lucu. Video yang memperlihatkan Kak Temari yang mencerocos gak jelas tentang ide membuatkan Shion _tart_ rasa cabai membuatku tertawa ngakak.

Puas menonton video _tribute_ , aku pergi ke kamar Shion untuk membasuh mukaku yang terasa lengket—pantas, karena aku sukses benar-benar tak mandi. Lalu waktu aku kembali lagi ke ruang tamu, Sasuke dengan wajah panik menanyaiku, "Ra, kamu tau gak, dompetku dimana?"

Aku menyerngitkan alis, "Di motor, mungkin? Kayaknya kamu taruh di _dashboard_ depan motor, kan?" jawabku takut-takut. Aku berpikir mungkin Sasuke berusaha mengerjaiku. Kami sering begitu, saling bercanda tentang kehilangan barang. Aku sering menyembunyikan STNK atau kunci motorku demi melihat wajah panik cowok satu ini. Dan mungkin saja, kali ini dia hanya pura-pura dompetnya hilang agar aku takut.

Tapi begitu Sasuke mengajakku keluar untuk mengecek tempat parkir di belakang mobil, dimana posisi parkir motorku awal tadi berada, dan menanyai anak-anak yang sempat mengganggu acara persembunyian kami, aku baru percaya bahwa dompetnya benar-benar hilang. Sementara itu motorku sudah ia pindahkan ke garasi asrama.

"Sas, mungkin tadi jatuh di jalan atau gimana, 'gitu? Atau ada yang mengambilnya waktu diparkir di belakang mobil? Coba ingat-ingat lagi dimana terakhir kamu menaruh dompetmu." Aku bilang begitu dengan nada yang berusaha tenang, meskipun kepanikanku sudah kentara sekali di wajah. Kulihat Sasuke menggeleng, menghembuskan napasnya berat-berat. Cowok itu berjongkok di depan gerbang asrama, memijit pangkal hidungnya, sementara aku mengawasinya sambil berdiri.

"Sebentar…" gumam Sasuke, ia melonjak berdiri, menatapku. "Ingat waktu aku membayar bubur ayam tadi? Dompetku masih ada. Lalu…"

"Dompetmu kamu taruh di _dashboard_ lagi, kan? Sama seperti waktu kita berangkat dari kosku?—kalau waktu berangkat ke taman, aku ingat sekali kamu menaruhnya disana." selaku.

Sasuke masih menatapku. Kami diam beberapa saat, lalu cowok itu melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, menggumam.

"Setelah membayar, aku lupa menaruhnya dimana," lalu mata hitamnya menoleh padaku kembali, alisnya berkerut. "Sakura, aku harus mengeceknya lagi ke sana."

Aku balas mengerutkan alisku, "Maksudmu ke tempat warung bubur ayam tadi?—hei!" aku memanggil teman sejurusanku itu karena detik berikutnya ia melesat masuk ke ruang tamu, mengambil kunci motor, dan mengstarter motorku.

"Aku mau ke sana. Kamu tunggu disini." tukasnnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk merespon. Sasuke memacu motorku dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Ya ampun, dia pasti panik sekali.

Oke, aku tidak akan menertawainya sekarang. Tidak seperti saat sedang mengerjainya, aku tentu tidak bisa tertawa. Di dompet Sasuke ada STNK motorku. Dan jika dompet itu benar-benar hilang….

 _ **Glek.**_

Aku pasti dirajam ayah!

Kuhabiskan waktuku di depan gerbang asrama dengan berjalan mondar-mandir, terkadang kuselingi jongkok dan berdiri lagi seperti orang kehilangan akal. Aku terlalu panik sampai tidak mau menunggu di dalam. Sampai akhirnya segerombolan orang yang kukenali sabagai anak-anak kampusku, berhenti di depanku. Mereka nangkring dengan motor masing-masing. Aku yang kelimpungan langsung membiarkan saja mereka memarkirkan motor mereka ke garasi, tanpa bersusah-susah memikirkan tujuan mereka kemari.

"Lho, Sakura? Ngapain kamu disitu? Gak masuk ke dalam?" sebuah suara menanyaiku dari arah garasi, aku langsung menoleh. Kudapati seorang cowok berambut pirang _spike_ memandangiku penuh tanya.

"Eh—oh, Na-naruto…" gagapku. "Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke…" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan ke jalan. "Kamu sedang apa kemari?"

Cowok seangkatan namun beda jurusan denganku itu berjalan mendekat. "Lho, Sasuke juga? _Surprise_ ulang tahun anak jurusan kalian, ya?—siapa namanya?"

"Shion." Jawabku singkat, lalu mengabaikannya, memandangi ujung jalan, kalau-kalau Sasuke datang.

"Oh ya, Shion. Aku—bukan sih, kami—kesini mau rapat _Charity_." Jelas Naruto.

Oh yah, acara itu. Ternyata Naruto jadi salah satu panitia amal itu. Sasuke juga. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk cemas, jadi aku tidak melanjutkan topiknya.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Kayak cacing kepanasan begitu? Nunggu Sasuke kenapa?—Dia kenapa?" cecar cowok itu lagi. Tapi sebelum aku menjawab, aku langsung melonjak begitu melihat Sasuke terlihat di belokan depan, memacu motorku mendekat.

"Sial," gerutunya setelah melepaskan helm. Cowok itu menatapku dan Naruto bergantian, sebelum kembali menatapku yang bertampang masam. Ia menghela napas. "Nihil. Gak ada. Gak ketemu."

Aku merosot berjongkok. "Oh, Tuhaaannn…."

Sasuke memarkirkan motor, lalu bisa kudengar Naruto menanyainya apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemudian cowok _spike_ itu berteriak, "Hah? Dompetmu hilang? Kok bisa, sih?—Siapa yang ngilangin?"

Aku masih membenamkan wajahku di lulut ketika kudengar Sasuke bilang, "Aku. Tentu aja aku yang ngilangin dompetku sendiri." Nadanya datar dan dingin. Lalu aku bisa merasakan cowok itu mendekat, menarik tanganku.

"Sakura, masuk dulu ke dalam. Kita pikirkan lagi gimana caranya," ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi yang sedikit lembut, sedikit membujuk. Ada nada bersalah di sela-sela suaranya. Kemudian aku menuruti desakan teman dekatku itu, berjalan ke ruang tamu. Naruto mengikuti kami.

Sampai di ruang tamu, aku mendapati beberapa pengurus _Charity_ duduk di lantai sambil bersantai, sepertinya mereka masih menunggu beberapa anggota lagi sebelum rapat dimulai. Aku dan Sasuke mengambil tempat di sofa yang letaknya sedikit di ujung, sementara Naruto duduk bergabung dengan panitia lainnya. Kuhenyakkan pantatku dengan lesu, di kepalaku sekarang berputar-putar omelan ayahku dan teguran kecewa dari ibuku. Mau tak mau aku harus mengabari mereka atas kejadian ini, bukan?

"Aku ambilkan air putih?" tawar Sasuke. Aku menggeleng. Ia lalu menatapku tepat ke mata, ekspresinya kentara sekali rasa bersalah.

"Sakura… maafkan aku." Gumamnya kemudian.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, mengernyitkan dahi dan memasang wajah jenaka. "Dompetmu yang hilang. Bukan dompetku. Ngapain kamu minta maaf?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "STNK-mu ada di dompetku, kamu tahu. Aku khawatir ayahmu marah. Kamu belum mengabarinya, kan?"

Aku memutus kontak mata dengannya, menggeleng. "Belum."

Sasuke lalu mengambil hpku, memencet sesuatu disana. Aku yang langsung sadar dia berniat menghubungi orangtuaku, langsung merampas hpku kembali. "Gak!—Jangan!—Jangan dulu…"

"Tapi—"

Aku tersenyum masam. "Kamu telepon orangtuamu dulu, Sasuke. Kabari mereka. Aku bisa telepon sendiri nanti."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofa, keluar ke halaman depan, mengeluarkan hp dari saku celana jins selututnya, menghubungi orangtuanya. Aku mengawasinya dari balik jendela yang tirainya dibuka lebar-lebar. Sementara itu, beberapa anak mulai menanyaiku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?—Kamu kenapa? Kok, sedih 'gitu?" tanya Hinata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Hei, Jidat, kamu sakit?" tanya Ino.

Aku menggeleng, masih mengawasi Sasuke. Kulihat cowok itu berbicara dengan gusar, sepertinya entah ibu atau ayahnya tengah memarahinya. Mata Sasuke lalu menangkap mataku, ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya, mengisyaratkan ia baik-baik saja.

"Dompet Sasuke hilang. STNK motor Sakura ada di dalamnya." Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka akhirnya.

Di situ, Shikamaru, Temujin, Neji, Kak Deidara, Kak Sasori, Kak Konan, dan Kak Pein yang tadi berbicara di lain sisi, ikut ribut menanyakan detail kejadiannya. Sementara aku hanya sesekali menjawabnya dengan singkat, setengah melamun.

"Sebaiknya kartu ATM Sasuke segera di blokir, dek. Biar nggak disalahgunakan." Aku bisa mendengar masukan Kak Sasori.

"Iya. Langsung hubungi _call center_ banknya. Ada kartu-kartu penting lainnya, gak?" Kak Konan menyahuti.

"STNK motor Sakura, kak. Itu yang paling gawat. KTP Sasuke ngurusnya gampang. Tapi kalau STNK kan, lumayan susah." Naruto menimpali. Aku mencari-cari Shion, baru kusadari si empunya acara malah tidak hadir dimanapun. Oh, aku baru ingat dia pergi keluar membeli makanan dan minuman untuk panitia _Charity_ dengan Menma. Gaara entah raib kemana. Aku juga belum melihatnya lagi.

"Motormu plat nomor luar kota, kan, Sakura?" tanya Kak Pein sembari menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Wah, itu bakalan susah. Harus diurus di dua tempat." Kali ini Temujin yang menyahuti. "Ngurus STNK baru, itu berarti kamu harus pergi ke Kantor Samsat terdekat, baru bisa diproses ke Kantor Samsat kota asal kendaraan."

Shikamaru yang duduk di pojok menanggapi, "Yang pertama kali harus didatangi ya, kantor polisi, lah. Lapor kehilangan, baru nanti dapat surat untuk mengurus STNK baru."

"Hadeehhh… lagian itu si Sasuke kok bisa, sih, ceroboh 'gitu? Dasar bocah…" Kak Deidara mencibir. Mata biru seniorku itu memandangi Sasuke yang masih berdiri di luar. Tepat saat itu, Sasuke sedang menggeram, berbicara setelah menghela napas. Sepertinya ayahnya masih alot padanya. "Nah. Dimarahin, kan, dia?" lanjut cowok pirang berkuncir itu. Aku hanya menghela napas menanggapinya. Memang sih, Sasuke yang salah…

Ino kemudian menyodorkan segelas air putih kepadaku. "Ini. Minum dulu. Kamu harus tenang, Sakura. Pasti ada solusinya, kok. Kamu sudah telepon orangtuamu?"

Aku menggeleng. Bisa kulihat Hinata meremas tangan Ino, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak menanyaiku lebih banyak. Sementara aku mulai menyeruput air putihku sedikit.

Aku masih menimbang-nimbang hpku di tangan. Ayah, Ibu. Hari ini mereka pasti sibuk di kantor. Lebih baik kalau urusan begini, aku langsung telepon ayah. Tapi, tentu saja, aku langsung tahu isi omelan ayahku nanti. Aku yang ceroboh, aku yang seenaknya meminjamkan motorku ke teman padahal sudah diwanti-wanti…

STNK mungkin bisa diurus kembali. Tapi kepercayaan orangtuaku itu yang sudah kurusak. Aku tidak bisa menjaga barang-barangku dengan baik. Konsekuensi paling buruk atas kejadian ini adalah… ayah menarik paksa diriku pulang ke rumah. Putuskan saja kuliah yang disini. Pasti ayah akan dengan entengnya bilang begitu nanti.

Memikirkannya, kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Kalau Hinata tidak cukup peka meminjamkan bahunya untukku bersandar, mungkin aku sudah merosot ke bawah sofa.

Tak lama, Tenten dan Sai datang. Dua anggota terakhir yang ditunggu sudah datang, maka kakak-kakak senior mulai merapatkan duduknya. Bersiap memulai rapat sebelum tambah siang. Hinata dan Ino sudah ikut bergabung ke lingkaran rapat. Praktis aku sadar bahwa hanya aku yang menjadi satu-satunya orang non-panitia yang berada di sana.

Sasuke yang ternyata sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, menyusul masuk. Tampangnya masam, mendecak kesal, kemudian menghela napas. Mata hitamnya langsung mencari-cari mataku. Ia kemudian mendekat.

"Aku harus ikut rapat ini dulu. Kamu sudah telepon?"

Aku menggoyangkan hpku sekilas, "Baru mau telepon." Aku tertawa kecil. "Gimana? Dimarahin ayahmu?"

Sasuke mendecak. "Jelas." kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Ck, kamu jangan santai begitu. Ngurus STNK itu lumayan ribet."

Aku menggerung. "Haisssh… udah sana, rapat. Aku mau telepon ayahku."

"Biar aku yang telepon."

"Gak. Aku aja. Gak usah." Kataku seraya beranjak keluar. Aku gak mau Sasuke kena omel ayahku yang tempramen itu. Sebagai gantinya, aku langsung merutuki aksi sok ku itu. Membayangkan omelan ayah saja aku mengekeret—Tapi aku harus!

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, sekarang waktunya. Setelah merasa cukup mengumpulkan mental, aku mendial nomor ayah. Terdengar nada sambung empat kali sebelum ayah mengangkatnya.

" _Halo?"_

"Ha-halo, Yah," jawabku gugup. Aku buru-buru menormalkan suaraku. "Ayah lagi di kantor? Sudah makan siang?"

" _Sudah. Ini mau lanjut kerja lagi. Ada apa telepon kesini? Uangmu habis?"_

"Enggak, kok. Masih ada. Err… Yah?"

" _Ada apa? Kamu sakit?"_

"Enggak, cuma…." Untuk beberapa saat aku menggantungkan kalimatku, diam-diam menelan ludah susah payah. "Yah, STNK-ku hilang…" suaraku lolos juga, tapi di telingaku sendiri malah terdengar seperti merajuk.

" _Apa?"_ suara ayah meninggi. Aku menelan ludahku lagi.

"STNK-ku hilang, Yah…" cicitku.

" _Kok bisa? Hilang gimana? Kamu kok masih teledor gitu, sih? Cari yang bener!"_ ayah sepertinya sudah menangkap permasalahannya, dan mulai naik pitam.

"Ini bener-bener hilang, Yah.. Aku pergi sama temanku, STNK-nya ada di dompet dia. Dompet dia hilang…"

" _Hilang gimana, sih? Ceritanya gimana, kok dompetnya bisa hilang? Dicopet?"_

"E-enggak tahu.. kemungkinan hilang di jalan. Tadi sempat beli bubur ayam di jalan, dia ngeluarin dompetnya, tapi habis itu dia lupa naruhnya."

Ayah diam di seberang sana. Aku juga ikut mengatupkan bibir.

" _Temanmu ini, siapa namanya?"_

"Sasuke."

" _Sasuke ini anaknya punya etika tidak? Kenapa kamu yang bilang ke ayah, bukannya dia? Minta maaf kek, atau bagaimana. Dia disitu?—lagi sama kamu?"_

Aku langsung gelagapan. Aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya ayah malah menuduh Sasuke seperti itu.

"Yah, _please_ , ini emang salahnya. Tapi aku juga teledor gak ngecek dompet dia tadi. Dia sekarang lagi rapat…" aku melirik Sasuke dari jendela.

" _Kok kamu malah belain dia? Pacar kamu?—Gak sopan. Rapat apa? Sini, suruh dia ngomong sama ayah!"_ ayah makin terdengar marah.

"Yah, dia lagi rapat penting. Urusan kampus… ada banyak senior disini. Aku gak mau ada ribut-ribut…"

Ayah mendecak kesal. _"Sakura, lagi-lagi kamu mengecewakan ayah. Kamu sendiri yang bilang, kamu janji sama ayah-ibu untuk apa?"_

Aku menelan ludahku kembali. "Untuk… untuk gak ceroboh, untuk bisa jaga barang-barangku disini.." jawabku.

" _Kalau kamu sungguh-sungguh berjanji, kenapa kamu masih bikin masalah?—Gak mau tahu, ayah sudah kecewa sama kamu. Kamu ini di sana sendirian, apa-apa harus mengurusnya sendiri. Kalau masalah seperti ini, coba pikirkan. STNK itu sudah mahal, ngurusnya pun susah. Gak, gak, sudah. Kamu gak bisa jaga diri disana."_

Aku hanya diam, menunggu kata-kata ayah selanjutnya.

" _Kamu sudah gak bisa dipercaya lagi. Kamu pulang aja ke rumah. Gak usah kuliah lagi disana. Motormu buang ke tempat loak saja. Sudah, selesai perkara. Kamu pulang. Kemasi barang-barang kamu."_

Tanpa sadar aku melotot, mencelos sambil membuka mulutku. Ini lah kata-kata ayah yang kutakutkan dari tadi.

"Yah, _please…_ _please,_ jangan begitu. Aku—aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, kok! Ya!—aku pasti bisa. Pokoknya jangan sampai aku keluar dari kampus… _Please,_ Yah. _Please…._ Beri Saku kesempatan lagi, ya?" tanpa sadar suaraku mulai dibebani tangis tertahan. Aku mengusap basah di mataku cepat-cepat.

" _Bocah sok tau. Memang kamu habis ini mau apa? Tahu cara mengurusnya?"_ suara ayah terdengar sedang menantangku.

"A-aku harus ke kantor polisi, lalu dapat surat keterangan kehilangan."

" _Hn, terus?"_

"Lalu… lalu aku… aku pergi… enggak, aku tanya sama pak polisi, gimana cara ngurus STNK-nya."

" _Hah! Begitu mau mengurus sendiri? Mana bisa! Kamu memang bisa tanya, tapi teknisnya kamu gak tahu."_ Aku mengusap basah di hidungku, ayah melanjutkan. _"Dari kantor polisi kamu langsung pergi ke Kantor Samsat. Ngurus nomor rangka motor."_

"O-oke.."

Ayah menghela napas. _"BPKB motor kamu ada di rumah, ayah yang bawa. Kamu bakal membutuhkannya untuk persyaratan."_

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Ja-jadi, aku harus gimana? Ayah bisa paketkan BPKB-nya kemari, kan?"

" _Hah, Bocah! Mana ada. Kamu yang ambil kesini! Ayah gak mau ngirim."_

Aku mulai menggerung. Kenapa ayah kejam sekali, sih? Batinku sudah berteriak kencang. Ayah memang sangat menyebalkan kalau sudah begini.

" _Gimana? Susah, kan? Lebih gampang kamu pulang ke rumah. Motormu suruh ngurus temanmu yang gak punya etika itu. Gak usah kuliah di sana lagi."_ Tandas ayah kemudian. Aku langsung melonjak berdiri.

"Gak!—Gak mau! Aku gak mau pergi dari sini! Kenapa ayah gak bisa ngerti, sih? Kuliah disini udah jadi keinginanku dari lama! Kenapa ayah kejam sekali?" aku setengah berteriak sekarang. Aku menangis.

Tepat saat itu, Sasuke berlari keluar, segera menghampiriku. Wajahnya kentara sekali khawatir. Ia terkejut begitu melihatku menangis. Cowok itu hendak meraih bahuku, tapi aku menepisnya, masih mendengarkan ayah yang masih mengomel.

" _Ayah gak mau tahu. Kalau kamu masih lanjut di sana, pasti kejadian seperti ini bakal terulang lagi—Gak, gak ada nego-nego lagi. Titik. Kamu pulang aja ke rumah."_

Sumpah, ayah seperti malaikat siksa kubur di siang bolong. Aku berjongkok, menangis sampai sesenggukan. Sasuke ikut berjongkok. Ia hendak mengambil alih hpku, tapi aku menggeleng, menggigit bibirku.

"Biar aku yang ngomong. Kemarikan hpmu." Matanya menatapku lurus-lurus.

Aku terisak. "Ayahku lagi ma-marah, hikss.. Dia la-lagi hikss… ma-marah. Nanti kamu kena semprot!" sergahku. Tapi Sasuke menggeleng, tetap merebut hpku. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan benda elektronik itu sangking hebatnya guncangan badanku karena menangis.

Kulihat Sasuke menghela napas sebelum berbicara, "Halo, selamat siang, Om Haruno. Ini Sasuke, yang menghilangkan STNK-nya Sakura," ia lalu beranjak sedikit menjauh, melangkah ke dekat gerbang asrama. Sementara aku yang masih berdiam disitu, mulai menyadari beberapa panitia _Charity_ mulai melongok keluar.

Kak Konan dan Kak Pein menghampiriku. Lalu disusul Hinata dan Ino. Mereka berusaha menenangkanku, membujukku untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi aku berkeras menunggui Sasuke yang masih diomeli ayahku di depan sana.

Butuh sekiranya lima menit lebih menunggu sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke sisiku, menyodorkan hpku. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa kubaca.

"Sudah, kita sudah dapat solusinya. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab mengurus STNK-mu. Besok aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi, mengurus surat kehilangan." Dia membimbingku masuk ke dalam, sementara aku mencecarnya.

"Ta-tapi gimana BPKB-nya? Kamu gak bisa ngurus STNK tanpa BPKB motorku."

"Ayahmu bilang akan mengirimkannya sore ini. Besok sudah sampai."

Sial. Kenapa ayah langsung mau mengirimkan BPKB setelah Sasuke yang ngomong? Apa-apaan? Aku mengusap sisa-sisa basah di mataku. Rasanya perih sekali. Aku melirik ke senior-senior dan beberapa teman seangkatanku yang bertampang simpati.

"Gimana, dek? Sudah ada jalan keluar? Aku bisa bantu, kok, kalau kamu kesulitan ngurus STNK-nya." Kak Sasori menawari. Tapi Sasuke segera membalas:

"Gak, aku aja yang ngurus. Tanggung jawab." Tandasnya. Cowok ber- _hoodie_ itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, "Oke? Ayahmu tadi memberi tahuku caranya mengurus STNK dan surat-suratku yang hilang. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

"Ayah gak mengomelimu?"

Cowok itu mendengus. "Diomelin. Gak apa,"

Tepat saat itu, Shion dan Menma muncul di ambang pintu.

"Halo semuaaa! Udah lama nunggunya? Sori, tadi ngantre bebek gorengnya lama banget." ujar cewek yang menjadi tokoh utama pagi tadi itu berkata lantang. Anak-anak _Charity_ langsung ribut menyerbu kotak-kotak makanan yang dibawa Shion. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah keroncongan. Sementara Menma, cowok yang selalu disangka kembaran Naruto-tapi-beda-warna-rambut itu menggerutu. Ia membawa sekresek besar penuh minuman sendirian.

"Hei, bisa jebol nih, kalau aku aja yang bawa. Bantuin, dong!" tukas cowok itu.

Sasuke lalu membimbingku duduk bergabung di lantai. "Kamu dari pagi belum makan apa-apa. Mau kuambilkan buburmu? Atau kamu mau makan bebek goreng sama aku?"

Aku menatap ke sekeliling. "Rapatnya? Gak lanjut?"

"Kita makan dulu. Mau makan apa?"

"Buburku aja. Trims," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian cowok itu melesat ke kulkas asrama di dapur, sementara Kak Konan langsung menawariku es buah. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang cowok berambut marun acak-acakan muncul di ambang pintu, sukses mengagetkanku yang duduk tepat di dekat situ. Gaara. Cowok itu langsung nyelonong masuk, lalu seenaknya dia menjejalkan helm yang tadi ditentengnya ke pangkuanku yang masih cengo.

"Pegangin helmku sebentar. Aku kebelet." Katanya seenak jidat lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hei, bocah tengik! Dateng-dateng gak kasih salam malah langsung ngacir! Gak sopan." Kak Deidara mengomeli punggung Gaara.

"Hahaha. Dasar adiknya si Temari itu." imbuh Kak Konan, "Halah, kayak kamu gak pernah seenaknya aja, sih." Detik kemudian, kata-kata Kak Konan itu langsung membuat Kak Deidara menjadi bahan _bully_ dadakan.

Sementara aku masih bersungut-sungut, meletakkan helm Gaara ke dekat pintu, menjejerkannya ke deretan sepatu. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara muncul dari dalam, langsung menghenyakkan bokongnya di sampingku. Ia lalu mengambil bungkusan yang tanpa kusadari ia letakkan di dekatku waktu dia masuk tadi.

"Gak dimakan? Mochi enak, nih." Gaara mengambil isi bungkusan itu yang ternyata adalah mochi. Ia lalu menyodorkan satu mochi ke depan hidungku. "Aaa."

"Ha?"

"Cepet mangap." Katanya, lalu detik berikutnya ia dengan seenaknya, menjejalkan mochi itu ke mulutku.

"Hei! Kurang ajar. Apaan, sih?" tukasku dengan mulut penuh mochi. Untung mochinya tidak terlalu besar, jadi aku masih bisa mudah menelannya. Kalau tidak, apa kabar kalau nanti aku tersedak?

"Dasar. Disuapin malah ngatain yang enggak-enggak. Perutmu tuh, bunyi keras banget. Sampe aku denger." Kata cowok rambut marun itu sambil lalu, mengambil sebungkus es buah. Aku langsung salah tingkah. Ah, masa sih, tadi dia dengar? Gak mungkin! Gaara pasti ngawur!

"Ngarang." Gerutuku. Sedangkan cowok itu malah mencuekiku.

Di seberang sana, aku bisa melihat Ino dan Hinata mengikik. Aku melotot ke mereka berdua beberapa detik. Lalu mataku lari ke arah dapur. Sasuke kok lama sih?

"Nih, ayo makan dulu. Kamu pasti kelaperan habis nangis." Suara Gaara kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku lagi. Aku menyernyit. Kok dia bisa tahu aku habis nangis?—dia kan, baru aja datang?

"Bego, matamu tembem, tuh. Kelihatan banget. Udah, makan sama aku sini. Aku gak suka makan kulit bebeknya." Cowok itu lalu memutar duduknya menghadap ke arahku setelah membuka bungkus _sterofoam_ berisi bebek goreng. Aku masih mengerutkan alisku. Yah, Gaara memang selalu seenak jidat. Aku memutuskan mengacuhkannya, meminum es buahku.

"Jadi kamu kenapa? Kok nangis?" tanya Gaara kemudian sambil mengutak-utik bebek gorengnya, bersiap memasukkannya ke mulut.

Aku melengos, "Dompet Sasuke hilang, STNK motorku juga ikut hilang."

Kudengar cowok itu mendecak. "Bisa-bisanya dompet hilang. Dia jadi bebal sekarang, ya?"

Mendengarnya, aku langsung memelototinya. Aku tak suka ada orang yang mencemooh Sasuke. "Kamu yang bebal, bego. Udah seenak udel. Gak sopan. Nyebelin."

Gaara cuma memutar bola matanya, "Bela aja terus…" aku mengabaikannya. Cowok itu lalu berkata lagi. "Kalau gak mau bebek goreng, makan tuh, mochi-nya. Habisin aja."

"Hmmm."

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul dari dapur. Ia membawa mangkuk di tangan kanannya, sementara di tangan kirinya ada sebuah sendok melambai-lambai.

"Minggir." Katanya pada Gaara, menendang sedikit paha cowok itu. Sementara Gaara langsung meliriknya tajam.

"Aku disini duluan. Cari tempat lain, sana." Balas cowok berambut marun itu masih kukuh diam di tempatnya.

Aku menghela napas. "Udah, kamu pindah ke samping Hinata aja, sana. Aku mau makan buburku. Huss!" kataku sambil berlagak mengusir Gaara. Aku bisa merasakan pelototan dari mata _jade_ -nya. Tapi ia tak memperotesku, dan langsung beranjak ke seberang. Sementara Sasuke, kulihat seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Hapus senyum jelekmu itu. Gak usah kepedean aku belain." Tegurku kemudian. Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu duduk di sampingku, menyodorkan mangkuk dan sendok yang dipengangnya.

"Buburnya dingin, jadi aku panasin dulu biar bisa dimakan." Jelasnya, sembari memandangku menerima mangkuk darinya.

"Oh… Makasih. Kamu juga, makan." Aku lalu mengambilkan sekotak bebek goreng di depanku, menyodorkan padanya. Selanjutnya, kami sama-sama sibuk menyuap makanan.

Sembari makan, aku kembali memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Besok Sasuke mengurus ke kantor polisi. Lalu ke kantor Samsat. Sementara besok ada jam pagi.

"Sas, yakin besok kamu mau langsung ngurus?" tanyaku.

Ia menoleh sekilas. "Iya. Yang begituan harus cepat diurus."

"Kamu mau bolos kampus? Besok ada jam pagi."

"Izin ke akademik. Udah, kamu gak usah pusingin itu. Biar aku yang urus." Tandasnya kemudian, tanpa mengalihkan atensi pada makanannya. Kemudian Shion, di sisi lainnya, sudah mulai memotong kuenya yang barusan diambilkan Ino dari kulkas. Hampir semua yang disana langsung ribut soal potongan kue pertama. Cewek pirang yang digerai itu, sambil senyum malu-malu, mengarahkan potongan kue pertamanya ke Menma. Naruto, Ino, Kak Pein, dan Kak Konan langsung heboh menyoraki. Menma sudah salting duluan, menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

Aku dan Sasuke yang berada sedikit di ujung, tidak seheboh mereka. Kami malah sibuk menonton. Sesekali aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kak Pein yang lucu. Mereka mulai mencoleki Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten dan Hinata dengan krim, membuat kacau penampilan yang bersangkutan. Aku benar-benar tertawa saat Naruto tidak sengaja menyenggol potongan _tart_ bagiannya Hinata, membuat kue itu meluncur jatuh ke pangkuannya. Sukses mencemongi jins hitamnya. Hampir semuanya tertawa.

Tapi kemudian aku terpaku dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya diam saja. Yah, memang dia bukan tipe orang yang tertawa lebar saat sekelilingnya begitu. Aku memandangnya untuk beberapa detik lagi, lalu kembali menyuap buburku ke mulut. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega Sasuke susah seperti itu sendirian. Terlepas memang benar itu salahnya, tapi tetap saja, kan? Aku tak bisa merasa tidak bersalah. Lagipula, pasti dia juga diomeli ayah atau ibunya tadi.

"Oh ya, kamu harus cepat hubungi _call center_ bankmu. Blokir kartu ATM-mu sebelum dapat masalah," kataku lagi, teringat masukan Kak Sasori dan Kak Konan.

"Hn. Nanti kalau sudah sampai kosan."

Aku menghela napas kembali.

"Oh ya, ayah dan ibuku tadi titip maaf ke kamu." Kata Sasuke, lalu melirikku. "Maafkan anaknya yang teledor, begitu katanya."

Aku lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku maafkan. Dia sampai bela-belain bolos ngampus. Kayaknya impas." Candaku. Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis.

Kami kemudian mendapat potongan kue _tart_ dan berakhir diriku yang terpaksa menjejalkan seporsi lagi, karena Sasuke tidak suka jenis makanan manis. Haissh, dasar bocah itu. Lalu rapat _Charity_ dilanjutkan kembali. Aku terpaksa menunggu sampai selesai, duduk di pojokan seperti orang bego. Untung ada Ino, Hinata, dan Kak Konan yang sesekali mengajakku bicara. Jam setengah empat sore, akhirnya kami bisa angkat kaki dari asrama Minabu. Dengan meninggalkan sebuah _teddy bear_ super besar di kamar Shion, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dari kami, juga meninggalkan Menma yang memilih tinggal lebih lama lagi disana.

Sebenarnya ada kasak-kusuk kalau Menma berniat _nembak_ Shion waktu semuanya pulang, hanya saja Sasuke langsung menarikku ke garasi. Kami harus cepat-cepat pulang, begitu katanya. Diam-diam aku iri pada Ino, Hinata, Naruto dan Temujin yang bisa sedikit lebih lama disana, paling tidak kan, bisa mengintip Menma dan Shion. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang kucel, aku langsung luluh mengikuti desakannya. Kami pulang ke kos lewat jalan tikus, agar tidak terkena masalah tilang polisi.

Sampai di kosan, aku langsung mengguyur badanku dengan air hangat. Berharap guyuran itu bisa sekalian menyapu habis bebanku hari ini, juga sisa-sisa kesialan yang barangkali masih menempel di tubuhku. Sembari menggosoki badan, kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum pulang tadi terngiang kembali.

" _Habis ini kamu harus guyur badanmu pake air hangat, biar sialnya hilang. Bisa repot kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa lagi di kosan sendiri, gak ada yang nolongin. Aku gak bisa jaga kamu terus."_

Ya, itulah titah Sasuke sebelum hidungnya hilang dari pintu kosku. Oh, sialan sekali dia. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil, apa? Bilang begitu seolah aku ini selalu mengandalkannya setiap saat. Apa-apa dia, apa-apa dia, begitu? Heh, kadang kalau dibiarkan, mode narsisnya itu bisa kelewatan ternyata. _OOC_ sekali.

Siapa memang yang minta dijagain terus? Gak ada. Siapa juga yang mau nge- _date_ sama cowok kaku macam dia? Gak ada. Sasuke Uchiha emang udah gak waras.

Tapi….

Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku lebih menyukai Sasuke setelah kejadian itu. Kami berdua sama-sama kena sial di tanggal 25. Hari sial yang naasnya menjadi hari bahagia untuk Shion juga Menma. Mereka akhirnya resmi pacaran di tanggal itu. Tak ketinggalan pula, Naruto dan Hinata. Karena insiden potongan _tart_ yang meluncur jatuh itu, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang, lalu selanjutnya mereka jadi dekat. Memang belum pacaran sih, tapi sepertinya tidak lama lagi.

Kami berdua mengasihani diri sendiri, sementara juga tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut bahagia melihat teman kami bahagia.

Setelah itu, Sasuke jadi lebih protektif kepadaku. Biasanya dia cuek-cuek saja kalau aku mulai bercengkrama dengan Gaara. Gaara juga teman baikku, hanya saja Sasuke yang sekarang ini lebih sering mengganggu saat aku dan Gaara terlihat bersama. Sampai-sampai membuat Gaara mengejekku, "Mana anjing Herdermu?" tiap kali Sasuke tidak sedang denganku.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, tentu saja aku sudah mendapatkan STNK baru. Yah, setelah proses yang ribet dan mengharuskanku pulang ke rumah dan mengurus prosedur sisanya, juga kena omelan ibu. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah mendapat KTP baru, kartu ATM baru, isi-isian baru, juga dompet baru. Tapi sifat narsisnya itu masih sama saja.

Daaaannn begitulah, _bad day_ yang bisa kuceritakan. Sekarang kalian tahu, _bad day_ itu bukan hanya milikku seorang. Untuk Sasuke juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari.**

* * *

 **;;;**

 **ara:** uhhh apa-apaan ini? lagi-lagi another fic yang panjang tapi ga padet =_= lagii-lagiiii comot kejadian nyata:'') demi apa konfliknya geje bangeeett D'x seriusli maaf kalau rada berantakan ya:') #gak rada lagi tapi emang udah berantakan!# makasih untuk yang mau nyempatin baca. rewiew dong~ wkwk x))

oh ya anyways, ini adalah fic terakhirku sebelum ujian SBMPTN selasa nanti x( doakan ya, minna-san *puppy eyes* katanya tembusnya susah T_T

 **;;;**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake: (normal POV)**

Sasuke berjalan di tengah keramaian taman Yakugiri. Ia tampak beberapa kali menyelap-nyelip diantara ratusan manusia yang memadati salah satu pusat keramaian di akhir pekan itu. Matanya memincing ke segala arah, berharap menemukan sosok berambut merah muda. Tak sulit menemukan pemilik surai nyeleneh itu, karena detik berikutnya cowok itu bergegas melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut _running shoes_ biru dongker ke salah satu sudut taman, dekat dengan area permainan jungkat-jungkit.

Sakura Haruno, nama gadis bersurai merah muda yang saat ini sedang memunggunginya. Gadis itu tengah disibukkan sesuatu sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di belakangnya. Kemudian, terlintas niat jahil di otak si pemuda Uchiha.

"Dorr!"

"EH HANJAI EH HANJAI!"

Serta merta cewek yang rambutnya dikuncir benbentuk _bunn_ itu langsung terlonjak kaget, refleks menyentak dua sumbu _earphone_ yang beberapa detik lalu menyumpal lubang telinganya. Sasuke menyeringai puas, matanya berkilat-kilat menahan tawa. Ia tidak menyangka kalau cewek itu bakal latah juga.

"Sasukeeee! Kurang ajar! Kaget, tauk!" Sakura memandanganginya dengan mata terpelotot, dahinya berkerut, lengkap dengan sebelah tangannya menampol bahu Sasuke. Sementara yang ditampol cuma melet, mengambil duduk di samping Sakura. Cowok itu menyodorkan bungkusan yang di bawanya.

"Nih."

Sakura segera menyahut bungkusan tersebut, masih dengan geram. "Hem, _thanks."_ Cewek itu lalu mengeluarkan isian bungkusnya yang ternyata berupa minuman botol, berusaha membuka tutupnya. Sakura meringis. Kemudian cowok di sampingnya merebut botol itu dan membuka tutup botolnya dengan mudah, seperti membuka kenop keran shower yang licin.

"Gini aja kok gak bisa. Payah." Cemooh cowok ber- _hoodie_ hitam itu sambil menjejalkan botol minuman ke empunya. Sementara yang dicemooh menyikut lengannnya.

"Judes. Gak ikhlas. Gak dapat pahala!" Sakura mencak-mencak. Tanpa berterima kasih, cewek itu langsung meminum cairan isi botol tersebut. Ia terlihat sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap saat merasakan cairan itu melumeri mulutnya, ada rasa asam bercampur sedikit pahit yang pekat. "Uuhh, kalau perutku gak sebegini sakit aku gak bakalan minum 'ginian. Gak enak. Huek." Sakura berlagak muntah, namun tetap menelan cairannya.

Sementara Sasuke yang mengawasinya sedari tadi, memutar matanya malas, "Cewek emang ribet…" gerutunya seraya melempar pandang ke arah keramaian di sisi kanannya, melihat anak-anak berteriak riang melesat dengan _roller blade_ di kaki mereka.

"Huh, emang bener gak ikhlas beliin." Sakura mencerut, melirik Sasuke jengkel "Gak tau sih, siksa cewek tiap bulan. Sakit banget, tauk! Kamu harus nyobain sekali-kali, biar ngerti perasaan cewek!"

"Ogah."

"Coba bilang lagi."

"Ogah. Males. Gak gun— _humpph!_ "

Mulut Sasuke terblokir oleh mulut botol yang beberapa detik lalu Sakura minum. Matanya membulat, terkejut bukan main saat cewek berambut gulali itu mengerjainya seperti ini. Belum sempat menepis, Sakura mendorong botolnya, membuat Sasuke merasakan cairan berasa aneh.

"HAHAHAHAAHA RASAIN!"

Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan botol itu, memuntahkan sisa-sisa cairan di mulutnya, terbatuk-batuk. Matanya yang jadi berair mendelik ke arah si pelaku iseng yang tengah tertawa lebar dengan tidak etisnya.

"Sakura…." Desis cowok itu menakutkan.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang tiba-tiba ngacir, tahu kalau Sasuke berniat mencoba menangkapnya. Cewek itu tertawa-tawa, berlari turun ke trotoar taman, bergabung dengan anak-anak yang bermain _roller blade_ juga orang-orang yang sedang asyik ber- _jogging_. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing yang berkejaran di bawah terik sinar matahari pukul delapan pagi itu. Mengabaikan beberapa lemparan mencela dan gerutuan orang-orang yang tak sengaja mereka senggol. Sasuke yang semula geram, kini malah mulai menarik bibirnya ke atas, melihat gadis yang dikejarnya tertawa-tawa riang, membuatnya tertulari rasa senang.

Yah, itulah satu pagi diantara ratusan pagi _car free day_ yang sebulan lalu mereka janjikan di tempat yang sama. Mungkin itulah momen yang mereka berdua sebut nge _-date_ tiga puluh hari lalu. Memang harus dengan menyeret Sakura dari kasur empuknya di jam enam pagi, sih—Sasuke benar-benar menyeret cewek itu, serius. Sampai-sampai harus membopongnya sampai ke garasi dan memaksa cewek itu mengelap wajahnya yang masih penuh jejak tidur dengan tisu basah.

Mereka hanya duduk-duduk gak jelas di salah satu spot permainan, karena Sakura merajuk masih ngantuk. Setengah sebal, Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja dan mulai mengitari lapangan taman, mulai _jogging_. Baru satu putaran dan cowok itu melewati Sakura, cewek itu meneriakinya, memutuskan untuk mengikutinya berlari. Belum cukup sampai disitu, tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluh perutnya sakit—nyeri datang bulan rupanya. Sasuke menghela napas. Ia lalu mendudukkan Sakura di tempat duduk mereka semula.

Bayangan nge- _date_ romantis _jogging_ berdua mendadak sirna dari awang-awangnya. Ekspektasinya kacau sudah.

"Sa-sasuke…"

"Apa? Masih sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Banget…" cewek itu melirik ke Sasuke, melihat ada sedikit pancaran kekhawatiran di kedua iris obsidiannya. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan nyeri. "Bisa belikan aku minuman datang bulan?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Ha?"

"Minuman datang bulan, Sasuke. Buruan…" Kernyitan di dahi Sakura makin dalam, membuat cowok itu meringis, pasti sakit sekali, batinnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke menurutinya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku carikan dulu. Jangan kemana-mana. Gak usah ngomong sama orang asing!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Emangnya aku anak kecil, apa…" gerutunya, memandang punggung Sasuke yang sudah menyelap-nyelip di keramaian. Cewek itu lalu menerbitkan senyum tipis, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran.

"Mau saja dia kusuruh beli begituan, ckckck…"

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, pelan-pelan jalannya. Kesandung baru tau rasa." Gerutu cowok ber- _hoodie_ hitam polos sambil meraih lengan cewek berkaus oblong merah yang tengah bersiap menuruni undakan setengah meter trotoar taman menuju lapangan parkir yang beraspal.

"Iya, iya… kamu ini bisa-bisa nyaingin ibuku kalau suka ceramahin aku terus kayak gitu, tau." balas Sakura, cewek berkaus oblong merah, seraya melepas tangan Sasuke. Cowok itu lalu menggumam:

"Terserah."

Sakura mendengus. Sementara mereka melangkahkan kaki ke tempat motornya terparkir, cewek itu mengawasi Sasuke yang masih asik meminum minuman dari botol beling. Tak tampak kernyitan di dahinya ataupun lagak muntah. Cowok itu terlihat…. hum… apa, ya?

"Nikmat banget, ya? Gilak, baru kali ini aku lihat cowok minum minuman datang bulan. Hahahaha."

Sasuke menenggak tegukan terakhirnya, membuang botol beling itu ke tempat sampah di dekatnya, lalu membalas memincingkan mata. "Mubadzir. Aku berusaha menghindarkanmu dari dosa, bego."

Cewek itu tertawa kecil, mengedutkan alisnya. "Ih, mau menghindarkan dosa kok malah ngomong 'bego'."

"Hn."

Mendadak hp Sakura berdering, membuat cewek itu menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menyapu layar hpnya yang berkedip, menilik nama si penelepon.

"Eh?"

"Siapa?"

"Ayah."

Cowok di sebelahnya itu membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya, "Angkat, sana."

Tanpa menunda lagi, Sakura segera memencet tombol hijau pada _touchscreen_ hpnya. "Ya, Yah?"

" _Kamu lagi dimana?"_ terdengar suara ayahnya dari seberang.

"Em.. lagi di Yakugiri. Ini sudah mau pulang, sih."

" _Oh. Sama Sasuke?"_

"Iya." Dahi Sakura berkerut sedikit. "Kok, ayah tau?"

" _Sasuke telepon ayah tadi pagi. Bilang mau ngajak kamu CFD-an. Bener?"_

"Hah? Sasuke telepon ayah?" ia melirik Sasuke yang masih mengawasinya. "Kamu ngapain telepon ayahku segala?"

Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangannya lagi, mengisyaratkan cewek itu untuk fokus ke telepon ayahnya. Terdengar tawa dari seberang.

" _Lho? Sasuke emang sering telepon ayah. Ayah suruh dia jagain kamu. Biar kamu gak macem-macem."_

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar mangap, lagi-lagi melirik Sasuke yang masih pasang wajah datar. Cewek itu berdehem kecil. "Hmm, ya. Dia jagain aku, kok. Makasih, Yah, makasih.."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Hmm.. ya, ya. Iya, aku makan tiga kali sehari, kok. Iyaaaa, aku gak jajan sembarangan. Hmm… oke. Dah, ayah," cewek berambut merah muda itu lalu mematikan hpnya, menjebloskan benda tersebut ke saku celana trainingnya. Kini, mata hijaunya beralih ke Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kamu telepon ayahku begitu?"

Sementara yang ditanya malah melengos jalan duluan, "Gak penting. Sekarang kamu udah tau."

Sakura mengikuti cowok itu dengan tampang tidak puas, tapi bibirnya berkedut sedikit, menahan senyum. "Jangan bilang setelah kamu diomeli ayahku waktu itu?"

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kamu jagain aku cuma karena disuruh ayahku. Kalau gak digaji, kamu gak usah ngelakuin itu lagi. Aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Emangnya aku ini muka-muka gila bayaran, apa? Dasar." Cowok itu menyentil dahi lebar Sakura, membuat cewek itu mengaduh.

"Aww!" cewek itu melolot galak beberapa detik. "Ya enggak, sih. Tapi aku gak suka ayahku nyuruh-nyuruh anak orang seenaknya." Katanya sambil melengoskan pandangan ke lain.

Sasuke menghela napas, menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dan mengarahkannya ke arah mukanya. "Hei, tatap aku baik-baik. Emang aku kelihatan keberatan?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu menggeleng, masih dengan tangan Sasuke melingkupi wajahnya. "Tapi kenapa?"

Cowok itu lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, bukan seringai jahil atau seringai sinis yang biasa menghiasi bibirnya, membuat Sakura sedikit terperangah.

"Karena aku ingin. Aku yang ingin ngelindungin kamu. Ngerti?"

"Nge…ngerti…" cicit Sakura kemudian, masih dengan tampang terperangah. Sasuke tersenyum puas, lalu melepaskan tanganya dari wajah Sakura. Saat itulah cewek itu tersadar akan ekspresinya yang memalukan. Ia menggetok kepalanya sendiri ketika mengekori Sasuke yang berjalan menuju motornya.

"Karcis parkirnya kamu yang bawa, kan?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sampai di sisi motor, membuat Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh—eh, iya." Cewek itu merogoh saku trainingnya, menarik selembar kertas kecil bercap dari sana. "Nih."

"STNK?"

Sakura melotot. "Kan kamu yang bawa!"

Sasuke gantian menyerngit. "Masa'?"

"Iya! Kamu yang bawa!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Melihat tampang gak ngerti Sasuke, cewek itu langsung panik. "Sasuke… jangan bercandain itu lagi, _please_ …"

Cowok di hadapannya lalu mendengus, "Oke, oke.." ia merogoh saku training selututnya dan menarik keluar dompet dari sana, membuka benda persegi itu, lalu mengeluarkan surat berlaminating yang mereka debatkan.

Sakura lalu menyambar STNK itu dengan kasar, memberengut. "Gak lucu! Kamu pengen aku disuruh pulang lagi, hah?"

Sasuke menyilangkan dua telunjuknya di depan hidung Sakura. Tapi kemudian mata hitamnya berkilat. "Hei, bukannya bagus? STNK-mu hilang lagi, ayahmu ngomel lagi, trus nanti aku disuruh jagain kamu lagi—oh gak, atau aku disuruh nikahin kamu langsung?"

"Sasukeeee!"

Siang di pukul sepuluh itu mereka berdua lalui dengan adegan kaki si cowok yang diinjak dengan semena-mena oleh si cewek, dan si cewek yang memberengutkan bibir bersenti-senti.

Setelah mereka berdua membayar parkir dan menunjukkan STNK ke juru parkir, mereka lalu menggabungkan diri dengan lalu lintas jalanan yang mulai ramai. Masih dengan Sakura yang cemberut, dan tampang Sasuke yang sedikit-sedikit meringis, merasakan jempol kanannya berkedut-kedut. Wah, payah kalau sampai kakinya betul-betul benjol.

"Udah, gak usah ngambek.. aku cuman bercanda." Gumam cowok itu sambil fokus menyetir.

"Hm."

"Pegangan. Nanti jatuh."

"Hm."

Mereka berdua lalu diam, suara kendaraan lainnya ribut meningkahi.

"Hei," celetuk Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa?" respon Sakura masih ketus.

Cowok yang memakai helm biru dongker itu memejamkan matanya sekilas, sebelum meluncurkan kata, "Kamu mau jadi cewekku?"

"Hah?" Sakura membelalak. Beberapa detik cewek itu melotot sebelum kemudian meninju punggung Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Stop, aku serius!" kata Sasuke praktis membuat Sakura menghentikan tinjunya. Matanya melirik ke kaca spion, berharap bisa mengintip bagaimana ekspresi cowok yang sedang memboncengnya kini.

"Jadi pacarmu, 'gitu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tau cewek itu mengharapkan hubungan yang jelas. Aku ngelindungin kamu, dan untuk bisa terus begitu, aku harus memperjelas hubunganku sama kamu." Tandas Sasuke, berusaha berbicara dengan jelas diantara hiruk pikuk kota dan deru angin.

Diam-diam, Sakura tercengang, tidak menyangka kalau cowok didepannya ini berbicara seperti itu. Tapi ia tak lama-lama bengong begitu, karena selanjutnya senyum dikulum dan pipi yang mulai memerah mulai terlihat di mukanya.

"Oh… ya udah, kita pacaran aja mulai sekarang." kata Sakura kemudian.

Di depan, Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya, lalu membimbing tangan Sakura untuk melingkari sekeliling pinggangnya. "Pengangan yang bener…" katanya cowok itu sambil melirik Sakura dari kaca spion.

"Hm…" gumam Sakura.

Senyum masih terkulum di bibir kedua muda-mudi yang tengah berkendara itu, membuat semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua langsung tahu satu hal: kalau mereka sedang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(really) Owari.**

 _see ya on next story!_


End file.
